Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic authentication and account management, and more particularly to electronic authentication and account integration that performs integration of different service provider accounts for a user using location based electronic authentication.
Related Art
More and more consumers are conducting electronic transactions, such as purchasing items and services, via computing devices over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a physical or online merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other funding source information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an online or mobile service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why online and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Utilizing advances in mobile transaction technology, users may perform various transactions/activities in addition to online and mobile purchases using their smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and/or other personal mobile computing devices. For example, users may use personal health management applications on their mobile devices to keep track of fitness or nutrition data and help them make healthier choices in their everyday life. For further example, users may use personal financial management applications on their mobile devices to track bank, credit card, investment, and loan balances and transactions, as well as create budgets and set financial goals.
Many service providers have service provider devices (e.g., automated teller machine (ATM) devices, drive-through ordering devices, point of sale (POS) devices, vending kiosks) providing various services at service provider physical locations (e.g., an ATM location, a drive-through restaurant, a physical merchant location). Conventional service provider devices at those service provider physical locations and mobile device systems have drawbacks and inconvenient features that have impeded their interaction and limited their use. For example, an ATM device typically does not interact with personal financial management applications on a mobile user device. For further example, drive-through ordering devices typically do not utilize nutrition advice offered by health applications on a mobile user device. For further example, POS devices typically do not monitor transactions based on budgets and financial goals provided by the personal financial management applications on a mobile user device.
Further, as mobile user devices and their displays are getting smaller, such as for example smart watches, public electronic displays are getting larger and becoming available in more public locations like airports, subways, and bus stations. As such, there is a need for better display capability of the user device utilizing the public electronic displays, which has been necessitated by the advent of and advances with mobile computing devices and in particular wearable mobile computing devices, as well as increased functionality of such public electronic displays.
In addition, using electronic service provider in public places (e.g., a portable device on loan from an electronic service provider, a display device on a vehicle (e.g., a taxi, a plane, a train, etc.) for passengers provided by a vehicle service provider), such as discussed above, involves inherent risk of user sensitive data, like passwords or PINs, being stolen or otherwise obtained by unauthorized users. Further, such devices are limited in their ability to authenticate a user, as any user can typically access an account by simply entering in a valid password or PIN, along with account information, such as debit or credit card. With more and more sophisticated techniques, such data is now more easily obtained than ever, and physical card theft has always been an issue.
Thus, there is a need for improvements to electronic authentication and account integration that address the issues detailed above.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.